Is it who she really is?
by L. Awsonymous
Summary: Everyone knows Jade West as a tough and unemotional girl. But what is really going on deep down in Jade's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**(Jade's Point of View)**

Today was just another typical day at school. But then the horror started as soon as I came home. The more I think about my life, the more I realise that my home is actually heel and school is like heaven, a place where I can forget about everything and just enjoy myself.

Even though I constantly harass and threatened at people, I am lucky that I still have so many friends. But I would never tell them that. I would never expose my emotions to the rest of the world. It will make me feel vulnerable and people will start to take advantage of me.

So, I have decided that I can't take it anymore. I feel like a stranger at my own place. Nobody gives me the time of the day; my parents are either busy with work or just fighting. Whenever I think about moving out, I always have to drop the idea as I have nowhere else to go. I mean sure I can go to cat's or tori's place but for how long would they be able to accommodate me? Anyways that's just the daily routine of my life. Tomorrow will be the same old same old day. I will just go to sleep and in the morning I will make my escape to heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! This is my very first fan fiction! I will do my best to make it interesting for you. And thank you for the review, I really appreciate the support. Please feel free to review; any critics are very much appreciated. And I plan on making a totally different story, so basically the story will start with Tori already into the picture and Jade and Beck not dating... yet...

**(Jade's Point of View)**

As usual we are all sitting at our regular lunch table eating. Andre and Tori are discussing about some play they are working on. Robbie and Cat are just being their usual crazy selves. And well Beck is being… Beck.

"So do you guys want to hang out after school", asked Beck.

Yeah, we totally should", replied Tori, enthusiastically.

"How about we go grab some sushi at Nozu's", asked Andre.

I replied, "That's a great idea but you guys go ahead, I have some stuff to do. I can't come."

"Well at least come and stay with me... us for a little while then you can leave."

, replied Beck.

"No that's fine, you guys go enjoy yourselves.", I said with a smile.

"Well, bummer Jade, we'll see you tomorrow then", said Tori.

"Of course, why not", I replied sarcastically.

I feel bad about the way I act towards Tori. She was just trying to be friendly but I don't know why I took offense to what she said. I know she is kind of my friend and all but I hate to think that she has a crush on Beck or that Beck likes her back. I mean why wouldn't he like her? She is nice, sweet, pretty and basically not like me. Whereas I am always nagging at people and dress up differently than others. I wear black clothes for god sake; which guy likes girls like me? I won't admit it to others though but I would like being loved by someone for once. I would like someone to care about me and want me. But that never happens in the real world to people like me.

When I suddenly lifted up my head I saw Beck staring at me or is there some cute girl behind me. I started to shake my head to clear those thoughts out of my head. It must have been just an illusion because no boy would never even glance at me, mostly because of my attitude. But I shouldn't care, right?

(At home)

I'm in my room trying to do my homework but I hear my parents fighting again. There hasn't been a day when I didn't hear them fight. We do not even eat dinner together anymore. Sometimes I will just order a pizza or if I am in the mood I will cook something for myself. Yeah, it's surprising isn't it? But I sure can cook. I cook all sorts of things like chicken, meat or seafood. I can also bake cakes and other dessert. You start learning all sorts of things when there is no one there to do it for you.

I can't take this anymore; their fighting isn't going to stop anytime soon so I am just going to sneak out of the house. I decided to go take a walk at the park because I really need some fresh air to clear up my brain.

**So here you go guys another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews, I really appreciate your feedbacks. It motivates me to write. So keep on reviewing.**

**(Jade's Point of View)**

"Jade" I heard someone call my name and as I was slowly turning around I saw Beck running trying to catch up with me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just taking a walk, getting some fresh air"

"I thought you said you had some important stuff to do?"

"Well I did but then I decided to go take a walk in the park and I was getting suffocated in the house. Anyways, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Probably the same thing you are."

We then started to stroll in silence for a while enjoying the cool breeze in our face. I was thinking of ways to carry on the conversation but it seems like I am lost for words. What is Beck doing here anyways? Was he supposed to be at Nozu's with the others? Or did Tori left and he started to get bored and finally left. He doesn't seem like the type of boy who takes walk in the park to me but then again neither do I. He must be as surprise as I am to see me here. Somehow this setting doesn't really match my outer image. I bet they all think that I go break into places or steal stuff. But I must stay strong and not let anyone break down my walls of defence. And I definitely shouldn't care about Beck's thought about me.

It's now 7 o'clock and I am getting kind of hungry. "Did you already eat?" I asked Beck.

"I did eat some sushi but I'm still kind of hungry. Do you want to go grab something." He asked.

"I think we should. I pretty famished myself." I replied with a smile.

"Let's go then". He then grabs my hand in his and I suddenly felt electricity rushing up my arm. I am pretty surprised at myself for feeling this kind of sensation. But I didn't pull my hand because if I did he would know that I am getting affected by his attention.

We arrive at this pizza place which wasn't very far from the park and we ordered a mushroom and cheese pizza. We ate in silence and just enjoying the ambience of the place. The restaurant feels pretty homey, not like my place at least. I was so hungry that I started devouring my pizza.

"Looks like someone didn't eat for a long while" Beck joked chuckling.

I glared at him and continue eating my dinner.

We finished our dinner and started walk; it is getting kind of late so I guess I will just head back to my place. I hope my parent's doesn't notice my absence but I am hundred percent sure that they are still fighting and aren't even paying attention to what's going on around them. Sometimes I wish that I had a sibling but then I think to myself, it's better just me suffering instead of a bunch of kids.

I turn around to beck, "I am going to head home now. It's getting pretty late."

"I will walk you home. Where do you leave?" he asked. I never let any of my friends where I live because I don't want them to come to my private world, meet my parents and have sympathy for me.

"That's fine you can go, I will take it from here."

"Don't be silly, it is getting pretty dark, let me wake you home" he said.

"Well I will be fine. It's not like I'm afraid of the dark or anything." I said to him.

"I know you aren't. You are Jade the tough girl, remember?"

His last comment broke my heart. "You said it yourself now let me go home".

"Well if you are going to be stubborn I am going to be too. Will just follow you and make sure you get there safely" he said.

"Fine I give up, let's just go" I said to him exasperated.

"Now that's what I like to hear" he replied with a huge grin on his face.

We finally arrived at my place after ten minutes of walk. "Goodnight Beck" I said trying to get rid of him so that I can crawl back the window.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"No I think you should go now"

He just stared at me intently for a few seconds and decided to just leave. Finally, now I can get back into the house without anyone noticing. It is not like I was trying to get rid of him or anything, that the last thing I want to do right now. But I just don't want him to see me crawling through the window otherwise he will be suspicious and start asking questions.

I was crawling through the window almost inside my room "Jade". I turn around and I see my dad standing at my door…

**I am thinking of having Beck's POV in the next chapter what do you think? Tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I you all for reviewing, it encourages me to keep on writing. So keep on reviewing and you can even tell me if something is wrong so I can fix it. I don't mind you criticizing it because there is always room for improvement. I hope that you like this chapter. **

**(Jade's Point of View)**

I was crawling through the window almost inside my room "Jade". I turn around and I see my dad standing at my door. Why did is forget to lock my room? That's so stupid of me.

"What were you thinking sneaking out of the house without our permission?" asked my dad. "How am I supposed to ask for you guys' permission when all you are doing is fighting all the time?"

"JADE" warned my dad.

"All I'm saying is the truth! You can't expect me to talk to you when you don't even care. All you two do is fight and I am just sick and tired of it."

"Jade you know that your mother and I love you very much. We just don't get along very well but that doesn't mean we don't care about you. You are my only daughter and you know that I love you very much."

"Well you do have a very interesting way of showing that you love me! If you did love me we would be spending time together right now! We would be having dinner together as a family but that isn't happening!

"Jade you know that I am busy and so is your mom."

"Dad I too am busy so if you don't mind, there is the door." I said while pointing to the door.

My dad had a hurt look in his face and I immediately regretted the way I talked to him.

"We are not done talking young lady and you are going to have to face consequences for sneaking out with that beau yours." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"He is not my boyfriend. He is just a friend." I replied.

He then leaves the room leaving me to think about what happened with Beck today. Do I like him? Do I have feelings for him?

**(Beck's Point of View)**

I am just lying in my bed with a maelstrom of emotions going on in my head. Today my feelings for Jade changed. I mean I like her before but I wasn't so sure about it. But after spending some time with her I got to know her a little bit better. Just by looking at you can see that she is going through a lot. You can see that the tough girl act is just a cover to hide her emotions from us.

Some people might say that I am crazy for liking her but you can only get to know the real Jade by digging deep inside her heart. She doesn't let anyone get inside her heart because she is scared of getting hurt. But I am going to find a way to let myself into her heart and make her trust.

The only thing to do is to discover her feelings for me. Does she like me as much as I like her? I am not certain but I think I felt her tremble when I took hold of her hand earlier. I was trying my best not to take her in my arm and never let her.

I have to come up with a plan to find out her feelings for me. And I think I have got a perfect plan for that, I thought with a smile.

**I hope that this chapter wasn't too short. I plan on making it longer and more interesting next time. I just I don't how to write conflict so excuse me if the argument between her and her dad seemed lame. Otherwise I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, I had some work to do. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, it made me get a new idea for the story. So I decided to add another conflict from Jade's past in the story. **

**(Jade's Point of View)**

I came to my locker and notice something hanging from it; when I got closer I saw that it's card.

_Dear Jade,_

_I cannot get over the fact of how beautiful you are. You are the only girl that has been able to break into my heart. Don't break it._

_Your secret admirer_

It warmed my heart for a moment to know that I have a secret admirer. But then I wonder who it could possibly be. If someone is playing a prank on me, they wouldn't live to see this day. What kind of a sick person would do that? Unless it is... No, that can't be it. How could it happen now? After all those years of refusing to face reality, burying my feelings inside my heart; fate will make me face reality again?

**(Beck's Point of View)**

I was hiding in a corner and waiting for Jade to come to her locker and be surprised. I couldn't wait to see her reaction when she sees her card. Oh, there she comes! She slowly walks to her locker and is surprised to see the card sticking out her looker so she reaches forward to grab it and start reading it. There was a pleasant smile on her face; so I guess I plan in coming on track. But suddenly I see her expression change. She looked angry at first but then fear creeps into her face. What could possibly be bothering her? Didn't she like my card? If so, it was a good idea to keep it anonymous. Or maybe it is something from her past and that's why her feelings are so guarded. Whatever it is, I have to get to the root of it. I have to find out a way to her heart and keep her safe at all times. I can't afford to let the girl I like suffer anymore.

**And I am sorry if it is too short but I will make it up to you during the weekend. As foe now enjoy this short chapter.**


End file.
